


Roommates

by IdenticallyDifferent



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Alana and Will are roommates, College AU, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdenticallyDifferent/pseuds/IdenticallyDifferent
Summary: College AUWill needs a place to spend the night because his roommate, Alana, is having Margot stay over. Then, he meets Hannibal.(Possibly 3 chapters long.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of staying up way too late, so I apologise for grammar and my English in general.

"Margot's coming around today," Alana said, her voice swimming into focus. She was clad in bold patterned pyjamas, having been awake for a few minutes, and was brushing her hair into compliancy. 

Will was still cocooned in his sheets, bundled in warmth like a baby, reluctant to start the day.

"Urgh," he grumbled in response. Crushing a pillow over his face, he refused to register the light seeping in through the curtains. Was it morning already? Perhaps staying up past 3am was a bad idea. But it wasn't his fault, not completely, he wasn't the one who assigned the essay and expected everyone to finish it in two days and not take into account birthday parties or other social obligations. Yesterday had been Bev's birthday and, of course, he had to go to her surprise party which left him practically no time to research and write the damn thing. So, naturally, he spent the entire night finishing it like any good student would. How he regretted not completing it as soon as he got it.

"Will," Alana sighed. "Did you even hear me?"

Will nodded sluggishly. Apparently that answer wasn't good enough for Alana because before Will knew what was happening he was drenched in coldness, his sheets having been yanked off of him. He threw the pillow in Alana's direction and feebly tried to get the covers back.

"Alana," he whined. "Let me sleep."

"No, get up," she said. "Don't give me that look. It's your own fault you went to bed so late. We have class in one hour and you may as well hand the essay in, otherwise it was all for nothing." She went back to the closet, rummaging through the contents before taking out her usual attire, today consisting of a blue spotted skirt. "And remember," she called over her shoulder, "Margot's coming over tonight, so you'll have to find somewhere else to spend the night."

As she left to get dressed in the bathroom Will dragged his heavy limbs out of bed. Already he knew today was destined for disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Hannibal.

Will was already running late for class when he decided to stop for a coffee, hoping that the promise of caffeine would wake him up and figuring that if he was going to be late, what harm were a few more minutes?

Which is how Will found himself now in an awkward, embarrassing (but totally expected because today was one of those days) situation.

He was walking-boarder-line-running to class, bag slung over his shoulder and finishing up his cup of coffee, head tipped back as he endeavoured to reach the last few drops of it when he crashed into somebody.

“Sorry, sorry; I’m sorry,” Will muttered, extracting himself from the heap of limbs.

On his hands and knees, Will saw sheets of paper were scattered everywhere and guilty started gathering them together in an attempt to make up for his lack of attention. How did he not see – or hear for that matter – them? His cheeks were still aflame as he sorted them into a pile and stood up.

“Here,” he said, holding the stack of paper out. He kept his eyes down, avoiding looking at the other person who, most probably, wore a face of disgust and contempt.

“Thank you,” a deep male voice responded. He took the paper and Will let his arms fall loosely to his sides. “I believe this is yours.”

Will looked up to see his coffee cup extended out to him. He took it quickly and hid it behind his back, his cheeks igniting once more.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m in a bit of a rush.” Will glanced behind him in the direction of his classroom. He should really go. Like, right now. But here he stood still, feeling like he owed the man he bumped into something. What could he offer though? He’d already said sorry.

“All is forgiven," the stranger said smoothly, a slight edge to his voice that had Will glancing up at him, his eyes on the man’s cheek. There was a slight crease next to his lips; was he smiling?

“I um…” Will started lamely, not knowing what he wanted to say.

Taking pity on Will the man offered a question, “Where are you headed?”

“To class,” he said with a sigh, knowing that it was nearly the end of it. “I take forensic science.”

“An interesting subject.” The man paused, considering. “I think we’re headed in the same direction. I’m on my way to see Professor Reeves.”

“He’s my teacher. I can show you to his classroom, if you’d like.”

Will hitched his bag up on his shoulder and they started walking down the empty hallway together. Taking a small detour to find a bin, Will threw away his coffee cup.

“My name’s Will, by the way."

“Hannibal. It’s nice to meet you, Will.”

What kind of a name is that? Will thought, and congratulated himself for not blurting it out loud; he had had enough embarrassment for today and didn’t need to add anymore.

Falling into companionable silence, Will cast a sideways glance over to Hannibal. The boy – or rather man, as his exterior presentation made him look far older than he was and incredibly intimidating – was undeniably good-looking. Will decided the best word to describe his atypical appearance would be ‘exotic’. He was all sharp edges, his high cheekbones especially which are sure to become more pronounced as he aged. Even his lips were unusual in their curved, naturally pouted way.

Then, one corner of his mouth twisted up.

Hannibal had caught Will staring.

 _Oh God_ , Will thought ducking his head and trying to cough the awkwardness away.

Luckily, they were a few feet away from the professor’s classroom and provided Will the excuse of saying they were very nearly there.

When Hannibal and Will arrived at their destination students were already filtering out.

"This is it: Professor Reeves' room. I need to hand an essay in, then I'll give you some privacy."

"No need. I only need a quick word with him."

They entered the dimly lit room. The professor, who was packing up his belongings, stood behind his desk situated in the middle of the arena like room. Will approached with Hannibal by his side and retrieved his essay from his bag as Hannibal spoke. "Good morning, Professor Reeves. I wanted to personally apologise for Will's absence from class today, it was entirely my fault. I was having some trouble and he came to my aid."

"Not to worry young man. Will's quite the A-class student, he'll catch up in no time." He glanced over to Will who was looking down at his shoes and then returned his attention back to Hannibal. "I hope everything's all right," he added.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good." Satisfied with the answer, Reeves continued to stack the papers on his desk.

"I believe Will has an essay for you."

Almost obediently and without speaking, Will shuffled forward and put it into the professor's outstretched hand.

After saying their goodbyes Hannibal and Will stood outside the classroom door, Will with furrowed brows and Hannibal curiously observing him.

"You lied to me," Will accused.

"Shall we walk?" It wasn't up for negotiations as Hannibal suddenly started walking away, leaving Will standing alone, gaping in his wake.

Will silently fumed. Weighing up the pros and cons he came to the decision of wanting answers which lead to him jogging to reach Hannibal (who took incredibly long strides and was halfway down the hall by now). "You lied," Will tried again, his voice low. When Hannibal refused to comment he expanded. "You said you needed to speak to Professor Reeves, but when you did you made up an excuse for me. A fake excuse."

"What is your question, Will?"

"Why? Why did you cover for me when you don't even know me? It makes no sense."

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Is a stranger’s help so hard to accept?"

"You didn't need to," Will protested.

"I wanted to."

They came to the end of the corridor that lead out to the courtyard.

Will's mind was turning over Hannibal's statement, running through the possible meanings it held. Did Hannibal (a stranger) actually care for Will? He refused to believe it. There must be another reason, a plausible explanation. Maybe Hannibal was an exceptionally good citizen that endeavoured to make others’ lives a little better by doing small acts of kindness. Will wasn't even worth that, not worth the compassion. But there was something else, something that made this wrong because when Will snatched a glance into his eyes, those dark eyes that held so much within, he couldn't attribute kindness without compromising it with gain. If Hannibal were kind, he would have an agenda. So, what did Hannibal hope to achieve? No. No, perhaps Will was reading too far into it like he often does, his imagination running wild.

"Will?" Hannibal said, his deep voice puncturing Will's thoughts.

It was then that Will came back to the present and found they'd come to a halt in the courtyard, people flowing either side of them like they were rocks in a river.

Hannibal was staring at Will, concern etched on to his face. "Are you feeling all right, Will?"

Will ran his hand over his face, and shrugging, admitted, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not enough," then at the look on Hannibal's face he felt compelled to continued. "A couple hours. I stayed up to finish the essay, I had no time to do it before because of a friend’s birthday party I had to go to." He heaved a heavy sigh as he remembered he wouldn't be getting much tonight either - not if he doesn't find a place to spend the night.

Tilting his head, Hannibal surveyed Will. "You will have to stay with me. I have a spare bedroom you can use." At Will's open mouth he added with a smile, "If you would like to of course, but your options seem fairly limited at the moment."

Internally Will cursed himself, disbelieving he had outed himself. Had he really just spoken that out loud? He must be more tired than he initially thought. But how was he going to get out of this mess? Kindly refuse the offer he wanted - for some reason he didn't care to admit right now - to accept? He decided to come clean and confess, "I didn't mean... I didn't mean to say that." 

"Sometimes our subconsciousness finds ways to let itself be known," Hannibal mused.

Will didn't have an answer for that, instead saying "I'm just tired," as if that clarified everything.

"All the more reason to accept my offer."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"I wouldn't have asked if it were." Hannibal said with such sincerely it sent a shiver rippling down Will’s body as he finally accepted that Hannibal was _interested_ in Will, but for what reason he wasn’t sure. Will’s defence mechanism raised it’s head.

Will looked out into the grounds, taking in the typical plants and buildings surrounding them. Maybe if he focused on something other than Hannibal he might leave and whatever this is, whatever is happening here, will all go away. It was a tactic he had often relied upon. But Will had no such luck. Hannibal continued to stand there, all elegance and poise, watching Will. 

Will caved first. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

"Would you like me to?" Hannibal challenged, a slight edge to his voice as though he found this amusing. 

"Would I have asked otherwise?" Will snapped back, annoyed Hannibal was finding this funny.

Minutes - or maybe only a few tense seconds - ticked by and still neither of them spoke nor moved, instead, Will was squirming under Hannibal's scrutiny, his eyes firmly planted on his shoulder. Slowly Will could feel his irritation dispersing; there was something about being in Hannibal's presence that seemed to ease him, his calm exterior seeping into Will, soothing him.

"With your permission Will, I would like to see you again."

"But you don't know me."

"I would like the opportunity to get to know you." After a moments thought he offhandedly said, "Have dinner with me."

"W-what?" Will spluttered, not believing his ears.

Nonchalantly Hannibal explained. "Let me take you to dinner tonight. Afterwards you can choose to leave or you can go home with me."

Will faulted. Was Hannibal joking? He had to be; there was no way he was being serious. "Dinner?" He clarified. "You want to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, Will." He answered simply. 

Will daringly met Hannibal's eyes. They were unlike before; earlier, when he fleetingly saw them they were dark, hard, but now they had a shine to them, the iris a shade of honey that seemed to swirl and dance.

"I'd like that," Will blurted out, not able to stop himself and ducked his head in embarrassment.

They arranged a time for Will to be picked up and exchanged numbers. Will texted his address in case Hannibal forgot it, despite being reassured with a smile that he wouldn't.

"Where are we going?" 

"Never ask. Spoils the surprise," winked Hannibal, evoking an eye roll from Will.

"I need to know if you're planning to take me to some fancy ass restaurant and I need to dress up."

"Wear what you are comfortable in, Will," replied Hannibal, his lips upturned.

Will decided Hannibal enjoyed keeping things from him, evading the question and watching Will flounder hopelessly. He could imagine how he looked: mouth open, wide sea foam eyes not meeting his and fingers fidgeting by his sides.

The last few students in the courtyard trickled away leaving Will and Hannibal alone, Will took it as his queue to leave too.

"I guess I'll see you later, Hannibal."

"You will," he promised stepping closer, so much so that Will could practically feel the heat radiating off him. This close Will had to tilt his head back to see him; he hadn't realised Hannibal was _that_ much taller than him, but here he was, looking down at Will, his broad frame filling up the entirety of his view. Will's heart pounded erratically in his chest.

"I look forward to dinner," Hannibal said softly.

"Me too," Will said, and grinned when he realised he was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how long it took to write just 100 words. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and i'd love any kind of feedback. :)


End file.
